


All Mine *Complete*

by Theangelclub



Category: Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Eventual Romance, F/M, PornWithPlot, Riverdale, Romance, Smut, slowburn, teen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-05-16 22:49:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19327699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theangelclub/pseuds/Theangelclub
Summary: After Betty and Jughead both find the desire to make Archie extremely jealous they decide to pretend to be dating (with the benefits if you know what I mean). Includes innocent Betty, serpent Jughead, protective Veronica, and jealous Archie. Also angst, issues, lots of smut, eventual romance and slow updates.





	1. Chapter 1

I saw a bughead story like this a few weeks ago and I really liked so I wanted to take my own spin on it, so all credits for the idea goes to that person. I do not own Riverdale or its characters. This is also my very first story so please excuse any typos.

Betty Cooper, the perfect girl next door some would say. She was gorgeous of course, extremely smart and always very kind.

Jughead Jones, a bad boy from the wrong side of the tracks. Deep down he did have a heart but no one has ever been able to see it.

Friday, 2:30 Last Period:  
"All right class I know tonight is the dance and you are all extremely excited but do not forget to finish your homework!" Mr. Weatherby said as the class began to put there books into there bags.

Betty Cooper began to pack up her things when her pencil rolled of her desk and landed at the feet of the student in front of her. She tapped the students shoulder and he turned around to meet her eyes. "Hey I dropped my pencil right next to your feet can you grab it for me?" She said as her large eyes stared into his. He bent down and grabbed the pencil and then turned to face her once again. "Here ya go princess, would you like anything else with that?" Jughead said in a mocking tone. “No I'm good" Betty mocked back snatching her pencil from his hand.  
Ring Ring  
"Alright you all are dismissed" Mr. Weatherby said as all the students scrabbled out of the classroom. 

 

Betty stepped out of the classroom to see Archie standing in the hallway waiting for her. "Hey Betty" said walking up to her and as they both began walking to the entrance of school. "Hey Arch" She said back clutching onto her books. She couldn’t help but notice how cute he looked today all the way from his slightly curled ginger locks to his almost brand new black converse."I'll pick you up tonight at 6" He said as he caught some of his football in the corner of his. “I'll be waiting" She giggled. “Ok see ya then” He said as he ran to catch up with the rest of the guys. 

Betty had always liked Archie ever since they were kids, and she finally thought tonight would be the night they become official tonight she will tell him how she feels and they will live happily ever after. She begun to imagine there life together they would be married and have 2 children. And there lives would be perfect and was so caught up with the fantasy she forgot about the world around her. “Earth to Betty!?” Veronica said tugging onto Betty’s arms latching them together. “Sorry I was zoning out” the blonde replied. “Well obviously!” V giggled. “Anyways have you and Archie become O-F official yet” she said turning towards Betty. “No, and we probably won’t V” She said stopping to meet Veronica’s eyes. “Well if you think like that of course it won’t work out, I’ll see you tonight!” Veronica said unlatching herself and walking away. 

Back at Bettys house Betty was getting ready for the dance when there was a knock at the door. She ran down the stairs to open the door to see the ginger on the other side in a handsome tux. Archie scanned Betty up and down despite how he felt or more accurately what he didn't feel there was no denying how beautiful she was. "Wow Betty you look amazing!" He said is disbelief of how perfect she really was. Betty giggled "you look amazing to" she said grabbing a jacket off the coat hanger next to the door. "Come on we should go" She said as she swiftly exited the front door and shut it behind her.

 

Meanwhile at Jughead’s trailer. “Hey Jug” Sweet Pea said as he he walked up to see Jughead sitting on the steps of his trailer. “Hey Sweet Pea” Jughead replied. “Are you going to the dance tonight?” He asked Jughead. “Absolutely not, are you?” Jughead asked in shook. “No it just seems like a part of you does in fact want to go” he said sitting down next to Jughead. “Well don’t worry about me” Jughead chuckled to himself. “There’s nothing that could make me go that dance!” Jughead said. “I’ll take that challenge. Let’s make a deal if you go to that dance tonight I’ll buy you gas for your bike for a whole month” Sweet Pea offered. “Sounds real nice but why do you care if I go to the dance?” Jughead asked. “Because your my friend and come on a serpent at the dance we gotta keep the rest of the school on there toes!” He said. They both laughed. “Fine I’ll take that deal!” Jughead said as he stood up to go get ready for the dance. 

 

Betty and Archie had finally reached the dance and after a few sips of the fruit punch and a few big group dances a slow song had begun to play. Betty turned to Archie extremely excited. "Arch, may I please have this dance?" Betty said sticking out her hand. Archie grabbed on tight to her hand and they made there way out to the dance floor. Betty reached her arms to go up against his neck and he placed his hands tightly around waist right before butt. They began swaying to the music together. "So, Archie, I've been thinking about us and maybe we could give this a try" She said with the largest smile stretching across her face. Archie put his swaying to a stop and took his hands off her waist. "Betty...I I.. I don't feel that way" He said stuttering. He never wanted to hurt her but he couldn't make himself feel something that he didn't. Betty pulled her arms back and ran to the restrooms so no one could see her cry. Veronica came chasing after her.

 

"Betty are you ok?" she said as she entered the bathroom. "No, he doesn't feel the same way I told him and he doesn't" Betty said as she began to cry harder. Veronica pulled Betty in for a tight embrace. "Betty I am so sorry but he does not deserve the tears, so your gonna pull yourself together, your gonna come with me to Cheryl's after party and your gonna have a fun night! OK?" Veronica said wiping away her tears. "Ok fine" Betty said checking herself in the mirror. Veronica and Betty danced the night away making sure each other were ok. "Ready to go to Cheryls?" Veronica said picking up her jacket from the stand. "I guess" Betty said following V outside.

 

"Welcome losers.." Cheryl began "tonight I thought we could start off by playing a innocent not so innocent game of 7 minutes of heaven. I vote we start with.. " Cheryl scanned the room to find the first person to spin the bottle. "Jughead. considering you don't usually go to dances why not make this extra special" Cheryl said sitting down next to her friends on the couch. "As you wish" Jughead said as he walked up to the bottle and flicked it around in a long spin. 

Betty began to zone out and stare at Archie who was sitting across the table from her. She was so caught up in him she didn't notice that the bottle had landed on her. Archie stood up swiftly "Betty doesn't have to go in there!" He said quickly. "Well I guess that's up to her" Jughead snarked back. "Betty..." Archie began but she cut him off. She stood up fast and made dead eye contact with him "you don't get to tell me what to do anymore!” And with that Betty and Jughead both entered the closet and there 7 minutes begun. "So, Betty Cooper, I will take any chance I can get to piss off Archie Andrews. And you, princess, are the perfect weapon. And I've been watching you all night you want to make him and the rest off the world just as angry as I do. So I propose we should pretend to be together and make everyone angry and make that sweet Archie of yours extremely jealous." Betty took a deep breathe and as she exhaled something she never expected came out. "Fine, lets do it" she said. Jughead smirked knowing his plan was going exactly how he wanted.  
"So what now?" Betty said glancing around the empty closet. "Now I give you a choice, Princess," Jughead says, his voice turning rough. "We can either stand here until time's up and keep everyone guessing about what happened in here, or," he pauses, leaning even closer "I can make you feel amazing with the 6 minutes we have left and let everyone out there know exactly what we're doing. You could consider it like us signing a contract" He said smirking scanning Betty up and down. They both paused. "So what will it be princess?" He said.

 

Betty gulped she didn't know what to say. A part of her wanted to run out of the closet right now and never look back but the other part of her took a step forward filling in the space between there bodies and she pulled his face into hers. Jughead pushed her up against the wall wrapping her legs around his waist as they continued to kiss. Jugheads hand slipped up her dress. He began tracing her inner thigh and then he slipped his hand under her underwear. Her back and head were digging painfully against the doorframe, but all she could focus on was Jughead pressing hot kisses on her neck. His hands sliding up until they were palming her breasts, squeezing until Betty moaned his name for more. "Oh my god Jughead" she moaned out. She can feel him grinning against her neck as he nips and licks his way down her collarbone. His hands tug the straps of her dress down, peeling the top of her dress down to expose her chest. He begins kissing the top of her breasts, hands caressing her ribs. Before she can even catch her breath, he's tugging her bra cups down, his mouth latching on to a nipple. "Fuck," Betty lets out, into his mouth. Jughead pulls away at that, chuckling as he licks a hot stripe at her ear. "You're so hot princess, I wanna hear you scream my name." he whispers, as one of his hands make their way under her dress, swiping a finger up her wet core. She bucks into the movement again, gasping for breath, utterly overwhelmed, and Jughead's chuckling into her ear. "You're so wet. I'd love to take my time with you, watch you come undone, but we've got a time limit to beat. "Fuck just like that princess ride my fingers" He said as he thrusts his fingers in and out of her. It's everything all at once, she reaches her high in a few seconds, moaning out his name as she comes. Jughead silences her with his mouth, kissing her as she rides out her high.

 

"That was amazing princess" Jughead said setting her down. "I can't wait to make that dumbass Archie extremely jealous. And to have my way with you whenever I want" He said as he grabbed onto Bettys ass. "Your all mine now princess. Whenever and wherever I want." He said as he fixed his jacket and walked out of the closet. She took a deep breathe straightened out her dress and left the closet, as she stepped she felt every person starring at them, especially Archie.


	2. Something to Stare at

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty and Jughead begin to talk about the rules of there arrangement. And have some fun in class😏

Monday 

“Hey B can we talk?” Veronica said running up to Betty in the hallway. “What’s up V?” Betty asked as they both started walking towards there classroom. “Is there something going on between you and Jughead?” Veronica asked. “What, no” Betty shouted out. “But on Friday you guys had sex in the closet didn’t you?” V asked. “No! We did stuff but not everything!” Betty said quietly. “Oh, well Betty you know I love you but Jughead is trouble so I just want you to careful!” V said. “I will, bye V” Betty said walking into the classroom. 

But that was exactly the point. Betty was always careful, the perfect, innocent girl next door. Always trying to please her mother, be as perfect as her sister keep her family’s perfect image. That’s why she needs to do this with Jughead he doesn’t see her as the perfect nice girl next door he sees her as a princess and sexy and ways Archie would never see her. And that was how she knew what she was doing was the right thing for her. 

After School: 

“Ok so I think we need to make some ground rules about our arrangement...” Betty began to say to Jughead but she was quickly cut off by his mouth pressing against hers. He plopped down onto her bed as there mouths were still connected he began tracing her upper thigh as they sat next to each other on the bed. His hand traveled up to her breasts and Betty swiftly used all of her strength to push him off. “We can’t” Betty said extremely serious. “I’m sorry princess I don’t think you heard what I said last time we were together...” Jughead said as he began to lean into her once more. “My mom is down stairs Jughead we are not doing anything” Betty said backing up from him. “Fine” Jughead said rolling his eyes. “Anyways as I was saying how long she we wait before we tell people were like official?” Betty asked. “I don’t know like a day or two” Jughead shrugged. “Ok but we need to start hanging out a lot especially at school so people can see us together. We have to make this look real. Ok?” Betty asked. “Ok sounds good” Jughead said twirling his hair not caring what Betty had to say. “Ok good” Betty clarified. 

Tuesday   
Betty had been walking swiftly towards the lunch room. She grabbed a tray of the mystery meat and grabbed an apple and set in on the tray as well. She quickly walked towards her usual table but she ended stopping herself. She remembered they had to sit next to each other. She turned to her left and walked fast to the corner table Jughead was sitting at alone.   
“Hey” Betty said setting down her tray and plopping down onto the seat across form Jughead. “Hey?” Jughead said confused. It was going to take a lot of time to get use to this. 

They had to pretend to hang out a lot, which really just meant they had to hangout a lot. 

Across the lunch room sat Archie, Veronica and Kevin sitting down at a table, and they all had there eyes fixated on Betty and Jughead. But once Betty started paying attention she soon realized it wasn’t just Betty’s friends looking at her. It was everyone. Cheryl who was sitting with the rest of the cheerleaders. Josie who sat with her pussycats, the serpents, everyone. It wasn’t just un heard of for serpents to mingle with northsiders especially the Coopers, it was unimaginable. People couldn’t believe there eyes. 

Lunch was almost over Betty and Jughead stood up to throw away there trash and walk to class. As soon as they stood up all eyes were back on them once more. “Everyone’s staring at us” Betty whispered trying not to make eye contact with anyone. “Then lets give them something to stare at” Jughead whispered. Before Betty could ask Jughead what he had meant by that he grabbed her face and pulled her body close to his embracing her in a long and deep kiss. His hands traveled down to her waist as they continued to inter lock there lips. Jughead pulled away slowly and whispered into Betty’s ear. “Come on let’s go to class” he grabbed her hand and they walked out of the lunch room leaving basically everyone with there jaws on the ground. 

 

They were now in fourth period biology. Betty sat in the back next to Jughead abandoning her usual front row seat. Betty had become so bored in the class she was doodling all over her paper and that was when she felt a hand gently place it’s self on her inner thigh. Betty looked down to find Jugheads hand sitting in that spot. Betty adjusted her posture not knowing how to react to this. Jughead began tracing his hand up and down her leg. He slid his hand into her pants and moved her panties to the side. He began tracing up and down her slit with his finger. Betty let out a soft moan. Jughead leaned over to her ear. “Shhh you do want anyone to know how much of a slut you are and how you’re letting me touch you in the middle of class princess.” Jughead said continuing to trace up and down her slit. Betty shook her head no in reference to his previous question. “Princess your so wet for me aren’t you” Jughead whispered as he began to to move her clit in circles. Betty grasped onto the desk for dear life hoping she wouldn’t moan out. He inserted a finger side her and Betty could help but let a soft quite moan that only Jughead could hear. “Oh princess why don’t you come for me” Jughead whispered as he inserted another finger and another into Betty. 

Betty felt like she was going to burst. It all felt so good and all she wanted to do was scream. Her entire body shook as she reached her high and she had to use both her hands to cover her mouth to prevent her from bursting. Jughead slowly removed his hand. “My dads not going to be home on Friday. And you will be coming over!” Jughead demeaned as he smirked looking at the teary eyed girl he just made feel so good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the love and support. I couldn’t be happier about how well this story is doing and I just want to seriously say thank you!!


	3. Double Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty and Jughead go on a double date with Archie and Veronica

Thank you all so much for all the love I hope you continue to love and support my story! If you have any questions concerns or ideas please don’t hesitate to comment. Anyways to the story!! (There’s a little varchie in this chapter and there will be a little varchie throughout the story. Sorry not sorry! Lol) 

Friday:   
Betty woke up once again in a bright sunny morning in Riverdale. She peeled herself up and walked to her bathroom to shower and get ready for her day. After a lengthy morning routine Betty grabbed her backpack and was waiting for Jughead to pick her up. “Elizabeth Cooper we need to talk” Alice said walking up to her crossing her arms. Betty rolled her eyes “yes mom” she asked. “What the hell is going on with you and that serpent boy. Uh Jughead I believe his name was.” Alice asked with her serious mom look. “Look mom nothing is going on between me and Jughead ok?” Betty said not trying to engage in the conversation. “Oh no? Because that is not what my sources say. You were caught kissing him in the lunch room!” Alice said. “Who the hell at my school is giving you information?” Betty asked extremely confused. “Language!” Alice shouted out. 

Betty heard Jugheads motorcycle arrive. “Look mom my rides here I have to go” Betty said trying to keep her mom from seeing Jug or his bike. “Fine but I want you to come over right after school” Alice demanded. “I can’t I already said I’d hang out with V after school!” Betty said not caring about getting an answer from her mother. “Bye mom!” Betty said in a sarcastic tone as she shut the front door behind her.

Betty walked up to Jughead. “Morning” Betty said throwing on a helmet. “Morning princess” Jughead replied. Betty sat down behind him on the bike. “Hold on tight” Jughead said. Betty moved her arms and wrapped them around his waist and did indeed hold on for dear life. 

They arrived at school and once again all eyes were on them. Betty was actually starting to get use to it. Betty began walking to class and ran into V. “Hey!” V shouted getting Betty’s attention. “Hey” Betty replied back. “So want to come over after school today? The new episode of bachelor came out and I’m dying to see it. “I wish I could but I already promised Jug I would spend time with him!” Betty said to V. “Huh I have an idea!” V said extremely excited. “What if we do like a double date you and Jughead and me and Archie!” She said looking at Betty. 

Betty paused for a moment. “Are you...are you and Archie like together?” Betty asked trying to hide her hurt. “No! No not at all!” V screamed trying to hide her feelings. “Just a platonic friendship is all! Anyways we could all go to pops! Plus Jughead is your boyfriend and your two best friends don’t even know him!” V said trying to convince her. “Ok ok I’ll ask Jughead” Betty said walking into her classroom. She walked straight to the back and plopped down next to Jughead. “So V invited us to a double date sorta of thing with her and Archie” Betty began. Jughead rolled his eyes. “There is no way in hell I’m gonna do that princess!” Jughead spat. “Jughead we have to Archie and Veronica are my best friends if we want to sell this lie we have to go!” Betty said. “Fine, but your coming to my house after” Jughead smirked. Betty turned to face the front of the classroom and began taking notes. 

At Pops:   
Archie and Veronica had arrived first and were waiting for Betty and Jughead inside. “Just let me do the talking!” Betty said as they walked in. “Just be nice!” Veronica whispered to Archie as Betty and Jughead entered the restaurant. “Hey guys!” Betty said smiling sliding into the booth. Jughead sliding in right next to her. 

“So how did this happen?” Archie said with a straight face. “Well...” Betty began but Jughead cut her off. “Well Archie I made her feel so good in the closet that she couldn’t seem to get enough.” Jughead said smiling. 

Everyone paused and sat in silence. Betty began and awkward laugh. “He’s kidding!” She said fake laughing. “He likes to joke!” She said. Veronica also began to fake laugh while Archie still sat there with a straight face. “But yeah we had such a good bond while we were talking in the closet and we began to get closer and now we’re together!” Betty said answering Archie’s question. 

After about 30 minutes of more awkward conversation: 

“Well we should probably get going I have to get her home by curfew!” Jughead grabbing Betty’s hand and sliding both of them out of the booth. “It was nice to see you guys!” Betty said as Jughead tugged her out of the restaurant. 

“I don’t know V something seems off!” Archie said watching her hop on his bike. “Archie she’s happy with him! Just be happy for her!” V said. “Unless this isn’t about Jughead. Do you like Betty said?” Veronica asked avoiding contact. “No! I like you I just don’t trust Jughead. I don’t like Betty in that way but I do care about her.” Archie said. “That’s why your such a good guy Arch.” V said pulling Archie in for a kiss. 

Betty and Jughead arrived at his trailer. As soon as she walked inside. Jughead pushed Betty up against the door kissing down her neck. He threw her jacket off to the side continuing to down her neck. He brought his mouth back to hers as he slipped off his shirt. He pushed Betty up as she warped her legs around his waist. He slammed her into the counter not breaking there kiss. He slowly began to trace his finger up landing on her upper thigh. Betty made a soft moan which turned Jughead on even more. He slid down her jeans and thong and bent down to his knees. Jughead slowly spread her legs apart staring at her warmth. Betty couldn’t help but moan out and she felt Jughead get closer to her exposed core. He leaned in closer resting his tongue on her clit and began making circular motions around it. Betty continued to moan out as she grabbed onto his hair for support. Jughead took his finger and ran it up and down her folds. He slid his middle finger in causing Betty’s hips to jerk up. He slid another finger in still licking her clit. “Jughead I’m gonna cum!” Betty shouted out. She moaned and grunted loudly and she felt her high. 

Jughead stood back up kissing Betty once again. Jughead began to slid his pants down. But at there very moment they heard a noise and suddenly standing right in front of them was Jughead’s father Fp Jones. Betty quickly grabbed her shirt and covered herself while Jughead quickly pulled up his pants. After they were both fully dressed Jughead was exiting to take Betty home. Awkwardness still filled the air in the trailer. “It was nice to meet you sir!” Betty said as she walked out of the trailer. And Jughead took her home. 

Betty walked into her house feeling un satisfied needing a very cold shower. “Elizabeth Cooper where the hell have you been?” Alice shouted walking up to Betty. “Calm down I told you I was going to Veronica’s!” Betty replied. “Why weren’t you answering your phone I was trying to get a hold of you!” Alice said tears filling her eyes. “Mom.... what happened?” Betty asked. “It’s your dad he got into a car crash and they don’t know if he’s going to be ok!” Alice said tears streaming down her face. Betty gasped feeling to much. She rushed outside to get some air and fell to the ground crying. Jughead was about to drive off as he saw her sitting there crying. He got off his bike and walked up to her. “What happened?” He asked her. “My dad got into a car crash and they don’t know if he’s gonna make it!” Betty responded starting to cry more. “I’m so sorry princess!” Jughead said. He walked up and sat down next next to her. He wrapped his arm around her. She rested on his shoulder. She felt safe in his arms. And she felt like she could stay there forever. For the first time he felt happy in a long time. Holding this gorgeous and kind girl he didn’t understand how he could be this lucky.


	4. Goodnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty gets super drunk secrets, true feelings and emotions are reveled.

Hey everyone! In this chapter I really wanted to focus on our characters and there home lives and such so there’s no smut in this chapter! Sorry Anywaysssss to the story.   
(Also just want to remind everyone that this is an AU. Not everything follows the timeline of the show and a lot of things are different) I apologize for any typos. 

 

When Jughead Jones was 6 years old his mother moved away taking his little sister with her. It’s been 11 years since he’s seen either of them. Him and his sister Jellybean used to talk on the phone but after a few years they slowly stopped. It’s been hard for Jughead living with his father. The people of Riverdale make it seem like it’s his fault what his father does. That he’s responsible for the fact his fathers in a gang. No one ever expected anything from him. He got tired of everyone expecting the worse from him. When he was 12 he joined the serpents. You’d think joining the serpents would please his father but it seems as if anything Jughead does nothing is good enough for Fp. 

When Betty Cooper was 16 years old her father got into a car crash. That was one week ago. He’s in the hospital and he’s in a coma. There still unsure if he’ll wake up. As you can guess it’s been a really a hard week for Betty. She’s barley even left her house. And she hasn’t been to school since. 

 

12:00 pm Friday: 

Betty lied down in her bed her eyes fixating on a picture on her nightstand. It was a photograph of Betty Polly and her mom and dad. Her thoughts ran wild as she heard a knock on the door. She was able to peel her self off of her bed. Her mom was at work so she had to answer the door. She walked down the steps wrapped her hand around the handle and pulled the door open to see Jughead on the other side. “Jughead?”- Betty paused. “-what are you doing here?” She asked. “I know how hard it’s been for you lately so I wanted to check up on you. ——————I also brought some pizza if you want.” Jughead said. Betty giggled widening the door to allow him to enter. “Don’t you have to be a school?” Betty asked him as she walked into her living. “You really think I care about school?” Jughead said. “No in fact I know you don’t care about school” Betty smiled. “Well then why would I be there and not here. “

Betty smiled and grabbed a slice of pizza from the box. “Want to watch something?” Betty asked. “Sure” he replied. Betty crawled onto the couch sitting next to Jughead with a least 2 feet between them. She quickly just threw on a movie that was a playing and began watching it. Jugheads eyes moved down to see her hand facing up. After staring at that for a few minutes Jughead slowly moved his hand and placed it on top of hers interlocking his fingers. Betty giggled quietly. “Careful Jughead your starting to seem like my real boyfriend.” She said interlocking her fingers as well. “Careful Betty——— it almost seems like you want to me to be” Jughead replied. They both turned there heads and made eye contact they stared at each other for a moment studying each other’s faces. Jughead leaned in about to kiss her and Betty slowly moved her face to look at the TV instead. “Thank you for coming over. You actually made me feel a lot better.” Betty said pulling her hand away not looking at him. “Um yeah..... I’ll see ya” Jughead said awkwardly as he left her house. 

Back at Jugheads trailer sweet pea sits on his doorsteps. “Where the hell have you been?” Sweet Pea spits out. “We were supposed to meet during lunch” he reminds Jughead. “Oh sorry I forgot. I was with Betty!” Jughead said taking off his helmet. “You know Jughead, it seems like you actually are starting to fall for this girl” Sweet Pea suggested. “What? No! Of course not!” Jughead said quickly. “Good! Jughead don’t forget, she’s a Northside princess and your a serpent. It won’t ever work out for the two of you. You’ll have to pick a side. Let’s hope you pick the right one.” Sweet pea said patting Jughead on the shoulder as he walked away. 

Later that night: 

Veronica Archie and Betty had all met up and V’s penthouse to try and distract Betty from everything. They all sat in her room. “B you should invite Jughead over!  
We can all hang it’d be so much fun!” Veronica said to Betty as she sat up from her bed. “That’s ok” Betty said softly lying down next to her. “Did you guys have a fight?” Archie asked spinning around at Veronica’s desk chair. “No not really” Betty responded. “Did you guys breakup?” Veronica asked. “Maybe...” Betty said. 

Betty wasn’t sure how to answer. They didn’t have a fight and they didn’t break up. But there’s nothing to break up. Is there? “Well........” V began getting up from her bed and walking over to her closet. “How about we turn these frowns upside down!!” V said smiling pulling out a bottle of wine. “That sounds.... perfect” Betty giggled taking it from V’s hands and gulping down a very large drink. Betty turned to Archie. “Here want some?” Betty said holding the bottle out to Archie. “Absolutely” Archie said taking it from her. They continued to pass it around until the bottle was out. 

At this point they were all extremely drunk “I have to go to the bathroom” Betty said stumbling down the hall to the bathroom. They were all giggling. Betty walked back into V’s room only to see Veronica and Archie embracing in a deep kiss. Betty gasped. Veronica turned to the door noticing her. “Oh my god Betty” Veronica said and Archie now noticed her to. “You guys are like.......together” Betty said tears starting to form. “Betty I can explain...” V started. But before she could finish Betty ran out of the penthouse slamming the door behind her. 

She ran out into the street tears steaming down her face. With no one and no where to turn to she began walking down the side of the rode. She walked for almost an hour. She had no idea where she was going but she didn’t want to stop. The entire time her phone buzzing from Archie and Veronica calling her. 

Veronica picked up her phone and called a number she never thought she would. “Hello? Jughead?” Veronica asked. “Veronica it’s 2 in the morning why are you calling me?” Jughead asked confused rising from his slumber. “I’m worried about Betty!” Veronica relied scared. “What what happened??” Jughead said beginning to get dressed. “We were drinking and she got upset and ran out and now me and Archie don’t know where she is!” Veronica said. “I’m on my way” Jughead spat out with no hesitation. 

Jughead hoped onto his bike and drove to the north side driving up and down each street looking for Betty. When he saw a blonde girl roaming down the middle of the street. Betty slowed his bike a hoped off to her. “Betty” Jughead called out to her. Betty turned around to see him. “Jughead” Betty shouted. She ran to him placing both her hands on his shoulders. “You found me!” She said with the biggest smile. “Come on Betty let me take you home” Jughead said trying to get her onto the bike. “No I can’t go home my mom would freak! I’m just gonna stay here” Betty replied. “I’ll take you back to my trailer. Come on!” Jughead said. “Your trailer huh?” Betty giggled. “Are we finally gonna have sex? We’ve done stuff but we’ve never actually had sex guess tonight’s the night!” Betty said slurring her words. “Come on Betty your drunk let me just take you to my trailer so you can get some sleep!” Jughead said trying to get her onto the bike. “No! You said I was yours whenever and wherever you wanted. That you could take me anytime. So take me Jughead!” Betty said falling into him and placing a passionate kiss onto his lips. Jughead pushed her back. “Betty stop” he said. 

Tears started to form her eyes once again. “Why does nobody want me?” She said as she began to cry. Jughead moved his hand to hold her face. “I do want you Betty! But not like this!” He said trying to reason with her. Betty turned to see a bench on the sidewalk and plopped down onto it. “You know the worst part was I wasn’t crying because I saw Archie and Veronica kiss I was crying because I realized I didn’t care. I realized the only person I care about is you Jughead.” Betty said whipping her tears. “I want you to Betty” Jughead replied. “But we cant because we both know in the end we’d just hurt each other. What are we supposed to do? Pretend break up? Actually break up? I don’t know what the rules are anymore!” Betty said. “Neither do I! But I do know that being out here is dangerous so just let me take you home!” Jughead said standing up. “Ok” Betty finally agreed standing up walking towards his bike. At that very moment a bluish truck pulled up next to them with Archie in the driver seat and Veronica riding shot gun. Archie parked and they both rushed out of the car. “Oh Betty thank god you’re ok” Veronica said as she walked fastly towards Betty. “Thanks for finding her but we got it from here!” Archie said as he opened the back door for Betty. 

“Funny, but I’m taking her back to my place. Believe it or not she actually doesn’t want to be around you right now.” Jughead spat at Archie. “There’s no way in hell I’m letting you take her to your trailer. “Archie just leave me alone” Betty added. Archie took another step towards Jughead and it looked as if he was going to punch him. Veronica hung onto his arm stopping. “Archie stop just let him take care of her!” Veronica said. “No! He’s south side scum. For all we know he’ll just take advantage of her!” Archie screamed. “I would never do that” Jughead spat back. “Archie leave us alone I’m going to Jughead’s end of discussion!” Betty said putting on the helmet and hoping onto the bike. “Bye Archie” Jughead mocked driving off. 

“What the fuck was that Archie”. Veronica said rolling her eyes hoping into the truck and slamming the door. 

Back at Jughead’s him and Betty walked inside. “Wait here” Jughead said as he walked into his room. He returned with a large T shirt. “Here you can wear this” Jughead said and he turned around facing away from her. “Thanks” Betty replied sliding out over clothes and slipping Jughead’s large T shirt over her. “You can take the bed I’ll sleep on the couch.” Jughead said. “You don’t have to do that!” Betty replied. “It’s ok!” Jughead replied. Betty slowed her words and softened her tone. “Jughead please stay in the bed with me. Just for tonight. For this one night can’t we be together?” Betty asked. “Not in that way.....” Jughead replied. “I know” Betty said.

They both lied down on the bed. “Goodnight Jughead” Betty whispered rolling to the other side facing away from Jughead. “Goodnight Betty” he whispered back flipping around facing away from Betty as well. She reached her arm back and her hand found his. She placed her hand on top off his and they interlocked there fingers. They eventually fell asleep and stayed that way all night.


	5. Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First I want to apologize for how long I took to publish this and for how short it is. I promise the next chapter will be long and satisfying. I want to thank you so much for all the love and support this has received especially since this is my first story ever. Anyways to the story!

Betty slowly sat up realizing her surroundings. “Jughead!” She whispered as she grabbed her head from the pain of her hang over. “What am I doing here? What happened last night- did we like- oh my god my head hurts” Betty continued to ramble. “Oh my god I remember.” Betty said hiding her face in her hands. Jughead chuckled to himself. “Well good morning to you to!” He said smiling. “Oh my god what time is it?” Betty asked with a sense of urgency. “It’s 10:30 in the morning” Jughead replied. “Oh, my moms gonna kill me I have to get home.” Betty said as she rushed to gather her belongings and get home. 

They finally arrived and Betty’s house. “Thank you for driving me home. And for last night.” Betty said as she walked into her house. “Your welcome” Jughead replied. 

Later that day:   
*knock* Betty walked to answer the door and saw Archie and Veronica on the other side of it. “Go away” Betty said and she tried to stop the door. Archie threw his hand up to stop it from shutting. “Betty please just hear us out” Archie pleaded. “I don’t want to talk to either of you. Especially you Archie!” Betty said almost shutting the door again. “What do you mean especially me? I have always been a great friend to you and I’ve always tried to protect you especially from that south side scum!” Archie began to raise his voice. 

“Protect me? Protect me from what the fact that your fucking my best friend or how about how you wouldn’t even let my my boyfriend take me to his house so I could sleep. I don’t know what your trying to to protect me from but your obviously doing an awful job at it. I don’t care that you guys are together I care that you both lied to me about it. For how long? Months? Veronica you are supposed to be my best friend your supposed to care about me!” Betty yelled at the both of them. “I do care about you!” Veronica shouted back. “Well you fucking Archie is a funny way of showing it” Betty yelled. “Look Betty we’re sorry we hurt you because we’re together” Archie pleaded. “I don’t care your together because I don’t care about Archie anymore because I’m in love with Jughead!” Betty screamed she stopped and she used her hand to cover her mouth. “You’re in love with Jughead?” Veronica asked in a soft tone smiling. “How are you in love with Jughead, your first date at Cheryl’s party was 2 months ago how can you fall in love in 2 months?” Archie asked beginning to get furious. 

Betty stood frozen shocked by the words that came out of her mouth. She began to breath heavily. “You guys should go” Betty whispered shutting and locking the door. 

While at Jughead’s. “Hey I’m home” Jughead shouted out to his father. “Where were you this morning?” Fp asked pulling a beer from the fridge. “I was taking Betty home” Jughead replied setting his keys down onto a table. “You’re starting to really fall for this girl aren’t you boy” Fp asked. “What? No” Jughead replied. “Whatever you say” Fp said as he opened it up and took a swig. “I gotta go to the Whyteworm so don’t wait up.” Fp said as he walked out of the trailer. 

Jughead plopped down onto the couch when he heard a knock on the door. He stood and opened the trailer door and saw Betty standing there. “Hey Betty what are you doing here?” Jughead asked. Before he got an answer Betty pushed herself into the trailer and pushed her body onto his connecting her lips with his. Her hands grabbed the sides of his face and continued to kiss and slid her tongue into his mouth. Jughead pushed back. “Betty what are you doing?” Jughead asked. “I want you” Betty whispered. Pulling her shirt over head left in her bra. She takes another step connecting there lips again. Jughead slides his fingers up her thigh cupping her vagina. 

They fall back onto the couch as they fully undress each other both of them know fully naked. Betty slides her self off the couch. Her mouth meets his length. Talking all of him into her mouth sliding up and down. Jughead grabbed onto her hair overwhelmed with the making sensation. After a few minutes of taking all of him into her mouth. “Betty stop I’m gonna cum” Jughead said. Betty looked up at him “I wanna make you feel good” Betty said as she opens her lips. And placing a soft kiss on his balls. “Cum for me” Betty’s says and she begins stroking him up and down with her hand. As Jughead reaches his high and Betty’s swallows it all up. 

Betty’s places herself back up onto the couch. That was great Betty. Jughead kissing her again. Betty smiled out of breathe. “I should probably go” Betty said getting dressed. “Wow so I’m just a booty call now” Jughead chuckled. “Well obviously” Betty responded. “Let’s go out tonight!” Jughead asked. “I’m sorry are you asking me out on date Jughead?” Betty replied. “Was that a yes?” Jughead asked. “Yes” Betty answered as she left.


	6. The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just finished this chapter and I was so exited so I wanted to put it out as soon as possible! Anyways enjoy the story. (Ps some smutty smut below you’ve be warned)

Gliding the makeup brush against her soft pale skin adding color. She slid into a pink shirt and leather black skirt and paired it with a black chunky heel. She threw her purse strap over shoulder and made her way downstairs. Betty slid out the front door to make sure her mother couldn’t see her and she walked outside to see Jughead sitting on his motercycle waiting for her. “You look gorgeous Betty” Jughead said as she approached the him. Betty just smiled coyly and hopped on the bike. 

They made there way to pops and shuffled into a booth sitting on the same side. “Ok 1st question what’s your hobby?” Betty asked picking up the cherry on top of her shake. “Well other than the serpents of course I like to write” Jughead replied look towards her. “Jughead Jones the big bad serpent is a writer? Who would of thought” Betty replied. “Ok ok what do you want to be career wise” Jughead asked Betty. “I don’t know, I always thought I would work at the registry with my parents but to be honest a part has always wanted to a mechanic.” Betty answerd. “Betty Cooper a mechanic” Jughead said shocked and Betty just giggled. “How long have you been apart of the serpents?” Betty asked. Jughead looked down and took a deep breathe before answering. “After my mom left us and took my sister life got significantly harder, my dad starting drinking more, he was gone a lot and I never saw him. I would come home and there would dozens of serpents in my house scheming and planning. I always new I was safe I mean no one would ever dare hurt FP’s son but I wanted to make him proud so when I was 12 I officially became a member but nothing that I’ve ever done had ever pleased him. I think a part of him wanted a better life for me. At least that’s what I hope!” Jughead said answering Betty’s question. “I’m so sorry Jug” Betty said placing her hand on his cheek. “It’s not all bad I made my best friends in the serpents like sweet pea, and fangs” Jughead replied. 

The was a brief moment of silence. Jughead turned to meet Betty as they stared into each others eyes. Breaking the silence “it’s your turn to ask a question” Betty said in a soft tone. “Can I kiss you?” Jughead whispered. Before Betty could answer Jughead placed his hand on both of her cheeks drawing her in for a long passionate kiss. After a moment of being frozen Betty wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him back deeply. Betty pushed away and leaned back into the booth. 

“Are you a virgin?” Jughead asked not making eye contact with the blonde. Betty turned her head to face him. “Yes I’m a virgin, are you?” She asked. “No” Jughead spat out slowly. “Who was your first time and when?” Betty asked slightly disappointed. “It was about a year ago and it was a girl in the serpents. You don’t who she is. And it only happened once.” He replied. “...wait Betty was I your first kiss?” Jughead asked. “No Archie was” Betty replied looking down. 

The awkward silence appeared once again. “It doesn’t matter. What happened before we came into each other’s lives aren’t relevant!” Jughead replied leaning in closer to Betty. A large smile appeared on Betty’s face as she pushed closer to him falling into a deep kiss once more. There kiss broke as they heard the door chime at pops ring. Betty slowly turned around to see Archie and Veronica walking in. “Oh my god” Betty whispered under her breathe. “Hey Betty” Veronica said. Betty replied with a half fake smile. “Betty can we talk to you outside for a second” Archie asked. “Whatever you have to say to me you can say in front of Jughead!” Betty replied. Instantly causing Jughead to smile. Archie and Veronica slid into the other side of the booth. “We just wanted to apologize like for everything to both of you.” V said sincerely. “I’ve been really unfair to you Betty it wasn’t right” Archie said looking into her eyes. Betty smiled “guys it’s fine of course I’ll forgive” Betty responded. “But I need one more thing” Betty continued. “Archie I need you to apologize to Jughead.” Betty replied. 

Jughead turned to her. No one in his entire life had ever stood-up for him like Betty did. No one ever cared about him the way Betty did. Before Betty or Archie could say anything else Jughead’s hand found Betty’s and squeezed it tightly. “Why would I apologize to him?” Archie asked. “Because you’ve been terrible to him our entire lives! He’s an amazing person and he deserves an apology!” Betty replied. Archie turned his head to Jughead. “I’m sorry I just wanted to protect Betty and I’ll always want to protect Betty!” Archie said to Jughead. “Good enough for me” Jughead chuckled to himself. 

Betty and Jughead shuffled out of the booth. “I’ll see you guys later!” Betty called to Archie and Veronica as she and Jug left pops. 

After a lengthy motorcycle ride they had finally arrived at Jughead’s trailer and stumbled inside. Betty walked over to the counter lightly taking off her jacket and placing her purse on top of it. “Betty there’s something I have to tell you” Jughead replied. Betty turned around to face him her heart beating out of her chest. “Betty Cooper, I love you” he said feeling so nervous it almost felt like this wasn’t even real. Betty took another step towards him and placed her hands on his cheeks. “Jughead Jones I love you” Betty replied. Both of them stood for a moment embracing in the happiness before Jughead swiftly picked her up and fell back onto the couch leaving her in his lap. 

Her hands remained on his face as she leaned down and met there lips. They continued their kiss for what felt like hours as there hands roamed each others bodies. “I want all of you tonight” Betty whispered into his ear. “Are you sure?” Jughead asked. “Yes” Betty replied.

Jughead smiled and kissed her deeply, their lips crashing together. Jughead desperately grasped at Betty's back, his hands rubbing and tickling up and down her spine, which made Betty's back arch and move in closer to Jughead's. they both sat up, Betty wrapping her legs around jug's.

As she tightened her legs around Jughead's waist, she could feel his erection through his dark denim jeans.  
Her hands grasping at the hem of her skirt and pulling it upwards. Jughead let out a long breath and kept staring, his chest heaving with want.

"you like this, juggie?" she licked her lips and pulled the skirt over her waist, exposing her panties.

"jesus" Jughead said shakily the craving of her body on his growing stronger.

Betty pulled her panties on the side of thigh, exposing herself further. She placed her middle finger on her clit and played with it, moving her fingertips in slow, sensual circles. It stopped Jughead in his tracks. He felt his knees weaken and his pants tighten.

"not so perfect now…am i?" she bit her lip, and released her perfectly pulled back ponytail, releasing her wavy blonde hair that flowed below her shoulder blades.

Jughead unbuttoned his pants as quickly as he could, kicking his jeans and boxers to a corner of the room in one swift move. He pulled his white tshirt over his head and stood before betty, completely naked and erect. He lifted up an eyebrow and chuckled darkly.

"You have no idea what you just got yourself into, Betty Cooper. Lets move this to my room” he said as they made there way there. He threw himself on top of her, the weight pinning betty against the bed. He pushed her closer to the middle of the bed, both their bodies completely entwined. Jughead kneeled over her and looked down at Betty. He saw her heart beat quicken underneath the half-unbuttoned shirt. He slowly began to undress her, undoing every button at an agonizing pace. As soon as her bra was exposed he traced a finger from her bellybutton to her collar bone. His hands extended and he palced it over Betty's neck. He squeezed lightly and felt betty squirm underneath him.

"Is that okay?" He asked tenderly.

Betty closed her eyes and hoarsely whispered

"Harder."

His tight gripped on her and he straddled his cock between her legs. He could feel the wetness from Betty's underwear.

"Oh my god…"betty moaned loudly

Jughead quickly released his grip and placed a hand over her mouth.

Jughead shoved two fingers into her mouth, betty inclined to shut her lips around them. Jughead could feel the moisture and warmness of bettys mouth as he slid his two fingers slowly out of her mouth. He stared as betty grabbed his wrist and placed his hand over her lower half.

"I want you inside me, jones." She said darkly, her grip around Jug's wrists tightening.

Without hesitation, jughead pulled himself away from her and slipped her underwear and skirt off her, tossing them acorss the room to join Jughead's pants. He reveled in what he saw. He glanced at Betty, her chest glowing in sweat, her hair tossed and messy and her perfect pink lipgloss smeared around the corners of her lips.

Jughead placed his already slick fingers inside of her, a small gasp escaping from betty's lips.

"I can get used to that sound." Jughead said darkly as he pulled his fingers away and jammed them back in, a louder gasp escaping Betty.

"Get louder for me, Cooper. I want to hear how good this feels." He repeated the movement, making Betty's legs shake in ecstasy, louder moans filled the air.

"I-I'm going to-" Betty looked at Jughead, her mouth gaped open and he fingers gathered bunches of her comforter.

Jughead pulled her fingers away and slid himself inside her, making betty shoot up from the bed, her shoulders propping herself up to meet Jughead eye to eye. he pulled himself out of inside her, and shoved his cock back in, he could feel the warmth and tightness around him. Betty bit into Jughead's shoulders out of a mix of both pain and pleasure.

"f-fuck." Jughead continued thrusting and faced the pain of Betty's teeth digging into his shoulder.

"I'm going to cum, Juggy…Go f-faster…Deeper. Please. Oh-oh my god." Betty loosened her bit on Jughead and threw her head back in pleasure, Jughead's cock hitting the perfect spot inside of her. She felt as though everything was melting around her as she came undone with Jughead still inside her.

With every following thrust, betty let out loud deafening moans, her legs shaking around Jughead. He felt the inside of Betty pulsate and moisten with pleasure. He felt like he was going to explode in ecstasy.

"Cum insdide me, Jughead." She locked her eyes onto him as he closed his eyes and opened his mouth, a loud, dark, groan escaping him.

"Betty…" He said loudly, his thrusts becoming slower and slower and he filled betty with his seed.

Jughead opened his eyes and saw betty staring at him, here eyes wide and her mouth pursed into a nervous smile.

"was that-"

"amazing." Jughead said as he collapsed on top of her, his feet dangling from the side of the bed.

“I love you so much Betty” he said flipping around. “I love you to” she replied falling into the pillow and drifting off to sleep. 

 

Despite that there only 16 they were actually and deeply in love. And they would be for the rest of there lives. On the day they graduated high school Jughead proposed to Betty and she said yes. After they both began working and graduated collage they finally tied the knot. There now happily married with a daughter named Juliet and a second child on the way. It’s funny to to think all those years ago in Cheryl’s closet Jughead said Betty was all his whenever he wanted. Little did he know when he said “Betty’s all mine” she would actually be his for the rest of their lives. 

And they lived   
Happily Ever After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just once again want to say thank you for all the love. This was my first ever story and I’m so proud of it. Unfortunately as you can probs tell this is the end of the story but if you have any future story suggestions please comment below. (It doesn’t have to be Bughead or Riverdale just fyi) I’m thinking of doing a bughead teacher au but I’m not sure yet anyways I love you all so much❤️


End file.
